


Korekiyo Fuck Fic

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Cissexism, Comfort, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fucking Machines, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Irresponsible Sex, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Making Love, Massage, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Panties, Public Sex, Rimming, Rise is not actually here it's cosplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Stripping, Tit job, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Validation, erotic cosplay, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Kiyo having sex with all of the other DR characters
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hoshi Ryoma/Shinguji Korekiyo, Iruma Miu/Shinguji Korekiyo, K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo, Momota Kaito/Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo/Shirogane Tsumugi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 358





	1. Kiyo/Kaito

“Whoa, wait, what are you doing!?” Kaito nearly leapt out of his skin when he felt Korekiyo’s hand on his hip. 

“Will you settle down?” Korekiyo sighed, sitting down on the bed beside him. “You wanted to allow me to be the one to control this encounter, and I promise this will feel good, please relax.”

Kaito nodded, “Alright, alright, you’re right. I can do this. This is fun, I wanna do this, I can do this.” He took a deep breath and deliberately relaxed. He was still feeling relatively nervous about doing anything with boys, though that was becoming more familiar, and relinquishing the control of being the one making the decisions and focusing on what his partner was feeling was a challenge. He wanted to try it though and he trusted that Korekiyo would help him to enjoy himself.

“Indeed,” Korekiyo grabbed a bottle of lavender scented lotion from beside the bed and unbandaged his hands to smooth it over Kaito’s bare skin. He warmed the lotion in his palms, then began rubbing his lower back. 

Kaito smiled faintly, and rested his head against the pillow. “That feels good.” Korekiyo’s competent fingers kneaded the muscles, carefully removing any tension they found there. He worked his way slowly down, rubbing in small circles on each side of Kaito’s spine, then squeezing his buttocks. 

“You are… incredibly handsome,” Korekiyo mumbled, watching his responses. Normally he’d say “beautiful,” but he’d adjusted his word choice to avoid making Kaito uncomfortable.

Kaito blushed, pressing his face into the fabric. Compliments were normal between them, it seemed every other thing Korekiyo said was some form of praise, but there was something more vulnerable about being complimented while laying naked on the bed with him. 

Korekiyo moved his hands down to the upper thighs and pressed into the muscles there, attentively working them out. He guided Kaito’s legs apart and leaned down to lay on his stomach between them, pausing the massage briefly to pull his mask down. 

“Wha-what are you doing?” Kaito tensed under his fingers, craning his neck back to look at him. 

“Relax,” Korekiyo chided gently, pulling his buttocks apart and continuing to massage the bottoms of them.

“Uh… Okay…” Kaito took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He wasn’t sure where this was going, but having Korekiyo’s attention there was enough for him to be getting hard already. He wondered if that was embarrassing. 

Korekiyo shifted forward and chuckled slightly to himself when Kaito went rigid as soon as he felt his tongue. 

“Wait- what?” Kaito thought he might have heard of this, but he couldn’t remember, certainly not with Korekiyo’s tongue pushing softly inside him. It felt amazingly good, both in a purely sensory context, and with all the care and attention it was being done with. Korekiyo’s tongue circled the ring of muscle lightly and alternated pressure. His fingers were still steadily working Kaito’s muscles, he was so close, all of him. Everything with Korekiyo felt definedly like making love, and Kaito wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

Korekiyo hummed happily when Kaito started thrusting ever so slightly against the mattress, surrendering to the pleasure of the experience. He moved his hands up to grip his hips and pulled him closer against his mouth. He worked his tongue further inside, allowing his attention to drift to picturing Kaito’s face as he pushed him closer to the edge. Kaito tended to bite his lip and get very flushed, Korekiyo hoped he was now, that was one of the times he was most beautiful. 

Kaito’s orgasm caught him off guard and a wave of horror interrupted the ecstasy. “I’m sorry!” He knew it was too early, this can’t have been what Korekiyo had in mind. “Kiyo, I’m sorry!” 

Korekiyo pulled back, moving up to pull Kaito into his arms, “You’re perfect. You’re good. This was beautiful.” 

He laughed through some embarrassment, turning to hug him as well. Of course Korekiyo wouldn’t mind. His initial reaction hadn’t taken that into account. “... Thanks. I- um- I liked that.” 

“Me too,” Korekiyo agreed, pressing a soft kiss to his neck, “Once you’re feeling ready, let’s do some more.” 

Kaito suspected his face would stay red for the entire evening, but nodded quickly, “Sounds good.”


	2. Kiyo/Miu

“Whoa, hey there Creepshow!” Miu laughs, covering her surprise at suddenly being grabbed and pulled into a supply closet, “You just couldn’t wait to get your hands on me?!” 

“It’s something like that,” Korekiyo’s voice is still calm and measured, just as always, but there’s an undercurrent of urgency and his typical verbosity has been left out. He guides her close to him, then puts his palms against her shoulders and gently pushes down. 

It’s a suggestion, not a demand, and it’s welcome. Miu drops to her knees, “Be fuckin’ quiet, okay? We don’t want to get suspended.” It’s all the thought she has for the practicality of the situation, the rest of her focus goes to getting his hardening cock out of his pants and how wet her panties are getting. 

Korekiyo gasps softly once his penis pops free of its confines and then again when her warm mouth covers the head. It feels good and just as expected. Miu has the expertise and proficiency that only comes with dedicated practice and she holds her mouth just tight enough around him, sucking and licking each in ideal measure. People’s preferences are individual, but they exist within a range, and it takes her only a moment to react to his responses. 

She pushes closer, allowing his dick to slide down her throat. She gags only slightly, in no danger of vomiting, her throat being used to such intrusions, and the clench of the muscles around him spurs him on. Korekiyo covers his mouth with one hand, ensuring his silence, then bucks his hips forward. The motion is sudden, jarring, and scrapes her teeth across the top of his shaft, which is just what he wanted. He takes his other hand and nestles it in her hair to keep her steady, then thrusts briskly into her open mouth, angling up to hit her teeth every third stroke or so. 

Miu thinks that this is one of the more unusual blowjobs she’s given. Being held still by her hair is par for the course, almost more normal than not, but someone intentionally using her teeth is pretty unique. So are the surrounding circumstances. She’s made her desire to be a public use fucktoy clear enough, but someone taking her up on it without discussion is totally unexpected. And, based on how she’d definitely have to change into her spare panties, even without any stimulation, it’s also really, really hot. 

Korekiyo’s thrusts become erratic as he nears cumming, and he grips her hair more tightly, pressing his hand against his mouth more firmly as well, as a whisper of a moan threatens to slip past the barrier. Miu swallows readily, enjoying the salty slick fluid coating her throat, and sucks him dry, savoring every bit. 

“Wow, that was-” he cuts her off, reaching down to pull her into a standing position. 

He wraps one arm around her waist and leans her weight on him. She drops her arms into a natural loose embrace around his shoulders, then squeezes tightly when he hikes up her skirt and slips his hand between her thighs. 

“You’re beautiful, you know,” he mumbles in her ear as he starts rubbing her vulva through her underwear. He drags his fingers forward over her slit, covering the already soaked fabric in another layer of fluid. 

“Y-you’re lucky,” Miu’s response is a panted affirmation, lacking the rough edge of her normal bravado, while still communicating the basic point.

Navigating over top of her clothes is a bit clumsy, but it’s still easier than removing his bandages. He eventually parts her lips properly and teases her clit with his thumb, rubbing it in light, fleeting circles. Miu whines and pushes against him, craving more sensation, and he quickly obliges. 

He turns her so that her back is pressed against his chest and reaches around to rub her clit with two fingers, through her panties, this time in firm strokes. He slips the other hand down the front of her shirt and cups her breast, rolling the nipple between two fingers. Her skin is soft and supple and every facet of the experience is something to thoroughly appreciate. 

Miu grinds her butt against his still exposed cock, seeing if he can get hard again yet. He hums his contentment and rubs against her as well. Reaching more between her legs, he pulls her panties to the side, then angles to get one of his legs between hers to knock them further apart. Once properly positioned, he leans her forward and pushes inside. 

Ideally, they’d be using birth control, and he gives brief thought to that as he shifts back, but he decides he’ll simply pay a visit to the nurse’s office after and ask Mikan for an appropriate dose of levonorgestrel, unless Miu had more of a guarantee against pregnancy than he knew about. The morning after pill wasn’t the most prudent choice, but the situation had gotten a bit out of hand. 

Miu was having a very difficult time staying quiet. His dick had felt amazing in her throat, but felt immeasurably better in her pussy, and combining that with his hand on her tits, she was having a hard time even remembering why she was supposed to be quiet at all. He catches on before she has a chance to make too much of a ruckus and covers her mouth, taking the opportunity to thrust harder than before to match the aesthetic. 

Miu cums nearly instantly, having already been so close, and the muscle spasms spur him on further. Her wet heat clenching around his most sensitive skin is amazing, and it’s only a minute or so after her orgasm that he reaches his own, a second moment of bliss that leaves his panting and clinging to her for support. 

“That… was quite incredible,” he sighs, leaning back against the wall to fix his clothes. “And these,” he reaches to pull her dripping panties down her legs, standing back up when she’s stepped out of them, “are mine.” 

He pockets the underwear and quickly exits the closet, trusting her to know to stay behind for a few moments to prevent awkward questions if they should run into someone. 

“I- he wanted a souvenir!” Miu grins to herself, sinking down to the floor and spreading her legs to push her fingers inside herself. The entire situation was hot, of course, but that last detail had gotten her all ready to go again.


	3. Kiyo/Tenko

“Are you sure?” Tenko fastened the last rope to Korekiyo’s wrist, securing him spread eagle on the bed. 

“Yes, I promise, there is no reason to suspect that your Master was telling the truth about contact with males draining your spirit, that is not a thing that happens. And, even if it were, my status as a male is at least questionable,” Korekiyo smiled slightly, “Please don’t worry.” 

“Alright…” Tenko nodded, reaching to unbutton the robe that he was wearing for the occasion, “You aren’t just tricking me, right? I won’t fall for any creepy degenerate male tricks!” 

“You were the one who approached me about wanting to have an experience involving a penis,” Korekiyo reminded her, “You were curious and Miu suggested you ask me, as I would likely to consent to anything you wanted. I did not initiate this, so it cannot be a trick. Also, you’re free to do or not do anything you like.” 

Tenko nodded, finishing unbuttoning the robe and looking down at Korekiyo’s naked body. She frowned slightly, scanning over his skin. Overall, the penis didn’t really appear that relevant. Not nearly as much as her Master had seemed to emphasize. “Why do you have so many scars?” she asked, looking at several big swathes of paler skin on his thighs. 

“There’s a story for each one, of course, but that would take us all night to explore. Suffice it to say, there’s been many a time wherein I’ve welcomed such things, and many a time wherein I’ve had no choice,” Korekiyo explained with a light smile. 

“Was it punishment from girls you’ve broken up with?!” Tenko blurted out, immediately on guard for any degeneracy. 

“No,” he shook his head, “I’ve never broken up with a girl, actually. I’ve only been in a proper relationship with one, and we were still lovers at the point of her death.” 

“Oh…” Tenko nodded, “Alright! Good! Degenerate males shouldn’t break girl’s hearts!” 

“I quite agree,” Korekiyo nodded, “But perhaps you’d like to resume your plans for the moment?” 

“Oh!” Tenko’s cheeks filled in red and she shook her head to refocus. Her gaze dropped back to Korekiyo’s penis, lying flaccid against his left thigh. 

She reached cautiously for it, stroking her thumb along the loose skin of the shaft. It was startlingly ordinary, there was nothing threatening, she didn’t feel her energy draining, it was just skin. She loosely grasped it and began pumping her hand up and down, as Miu had suggested. 

Korekiyo bit his lip lightly, keeping quiet so as to maintain being as unobtrusive as possible. Being so irrelevant to a sexual experience that he himself was having was immensely appealing and his arousal built quickly. 

Tenko watched with interest, noting how his erection changed texture in her hand and how it seemed to pulse once filled with blood. The skin got a pinker tint and warmed up as she continued. She paused when fluid began to leak from the tip, momentarily anxious that this would be the part that her Master had wanted her to avoid, but it seemed relatively ordinary too. Thicker than spit and slightly more opaque, the wet clung to her hand, but nothing else happened. She shrugged and continued. 

Korekiyo remained quiet through orgasm, holding his breath until the bulk of it passed, then sighing contentedly. He looked at her for her reaction. 

“I guess you were right… There’s nothing wrong with penises, so I guess males aren’t really different…” she found that to be a very strange worldview to consider, but she was willing to think it over. 

Korekiyo nodded, “Wonderful. Unbind my hands if you don’t mind?” He decided that, after she’d had time to digest this, they might next talk about how genitals weren’t a good indicator of gender. 

Tenko nodded as well, reaching to untie the rope.


	4. Kiyo/Kokichi

“You’re such a creep, yanno,” Kokichi giggled, flopping down and spreading his legs on Korekiyo’s bed, “You reeeeeaally shouldn’t be taking advantage of a little boy like this.” 

Korekiyo rolled his eyes and sat down between his legs, “You were the one to arrange this encounter, and you are not that much younger than me,” he chuckled lightly, “Though your behavior does exaggerate the difference.” 

“Do you have to be so literal all the time?” Kokichi rolled his eyes, shimmying his pants down his legs, “I’m joking around.” 

“Ah, I see,” Korekiyo sighed, “Forgive me, of all human activities, humor is one that I don’t engage with particularly competently. I am, however, much better at these such things,” he reached for Kokichi’s boxers and slid them down. 

Kokichi’s cheeks filled in a bright pink and he pulled his scarf up around them. 

“You’re a beautiful boy,” Korekiyo commented, carefully unwinding his bandages and and pulling down his mask. 

“You’re always so sincere,” Kokichi grumbled, making a show of his nonexistent irritation. 

“Indeed,” Korekiyo leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Kokichi’s vulva before gently reaching to part his folds. He slipped his finger slightly inside his vagina, slicking it up, then moved to gently stroke his clitoris. 

“Taking it slow, huh? Just suck me off already!” Kokichi couldn’t stand the slow, soft intimacy without interruption, and Korekiyo never minded his pretense. 

“As you wish,” Korekiyo chuckled, settling down comfortably between his legs before placing his mouth delicately over him and sucking lightly. He pushed his finger back inside and stroked upward in gentle, rhythmic strokes. 

Kokichi grabbed the pillow and buried his face in it, stifling the moans and squeaks that fell readily from his lips when Korekiyo flicked his tongue over his clit or sucked more firmly. He was careful, almost unnecessarily, but Kokichi enjoyed it that way, the level of attention and concern itself was unbearably pleasurable. 

Korekiyo felt his cheeks tighten in a soft smile, while still not breaking the seal, and he reached to pet Kokichi’s thigh with his other hand. The boy was simply adorable, there was not getting around it. And being trusted to help him feel good was quite the rush. 

It wasn’t long before Kokichi’s hips shifted forward of their own accord, thrusting him against Korekiyo’s mouth and hand, and he found his orgasm writhing enthusiastically under the other’s careful ministrations. As expected, Korekiyo sat up with his face dripping Kokichi’s cum, and smiling widely. 

“I do love you, dear,” he commented, reaching for the hand towel he kept by the bed to clean them both off. 

“Of course you would,” Kokichi rolled his eyes again.


	5. Kiyo/Tsumugi

“I don’t know why you’d want to be with someone so plain…” Tsumugi had voiced this objection several times over the course of the evening, first when he’d picked her up, then again during dinner, once during the walk back to her room, and now again whilst they were perched upon her bed. 

“There is none of humanity unworthy of my notice,” Korekiyo reached to stroke her cheek with bandaged fingers, “You may be ordinary- I don’t particularly think so, but I’m willing to concede the point- but that merely means you’re a perfect example of the most amazing thing in the cosmos. Humanity is beautiful, in its epitome, in its mundanity, the most average, plain member is breathtakingly interesting to me.” 

“That’s a little… weird…” Tsumugi felt her cheeks heat under his hand and his words, and she smiled awkwardly, “So, what now? I haven’t been on many dates…” 

"Well, there are many options, of course," Korekiyo hummed thoughtfully, "But I think it may be best to forgo what is expected on dates in favor of determining which activities we should like to partake in together."

Tsumugi blushed darker, looking down to fidget with her skirt, "Well, I'm not sure- I mean, what would a plain girl want with someone so… experienced?"

He laughed lightly, “What diplomatic phrasing…” then reached to gently squeeze her hand in reassurance, “You can want anything. And I’m almost certain I’ll be happy to oblige, but if you’re having a hard time thinking as yourself, perhaps you ought try thinking as someone else?” 

“I-” Tsumugi had only a moment to voice her confusion before his meaning clicked- cosplay, “Now, that’s definitely too weird for someone like me.” She knew people used cosplay for erotic roleplay, it was impossible to avoid photos of such things in many fandoms, and she’d be lying if she said she’d never considered it, but she preferred to lie to herself rather than actually explore such an embarassing interest. 

“Oh, is it?” Korekiyo’s face held only mild confusion, no challenge or judgment; he laced their fingers together and waited for her to meet his gaze. “Dear, in the realm of human sexuality, costumes and pretend are among the more normal proclivities, and regardless, whatever happens here will stay between us. You’ll still be known to be entirely ordinary. I don’t want to press the point as pressuring you isn’t my intention, but I do want you to know that you’re free to be yourself with me, including if that means being someone else. I only want you to enjoy our time together.” 

His sincerity burned her cheeks further and she looked back down to their hands. “You wouldn’t tell anyone?” She knew that was true, she knew it was true without him saying so, Korekiyo could be nearly frustratingly respectful of people’s privacy, but it felt better to have it confirmed. 

“Certainly not,” he nodded, gently rubbing his thumb along her hand. “Everything that happens between us remains only between us unless you particularly wish for something else to be the case.” 

Tsumugi nodded and swallowed, trying to calm her nerves. “Alright… I’ll be right back. Well, I won’t be me exactly, but you know what I mean.” 

He nodded, leaning back against the wall to wait as she gathered a few supplies and walked into the bathroom. While she could get into costume quite quickly, it would still take a moment, particularly with her concern for respecting the character perfectly. 

A short time later, he looked up as the door opened and scanned his eyes over her. Brown hair with bangs and high pigtails, brown eyes and different glasses, a primarily black school uniform, with jacket, skirt, and thigh highs, and a yellow tie in front. He considered, trying to place the character. She was certainly familiar… 

“Ah, Rise?” he smiled, positing the suspected answer. 

“That’s right, Senpai!” her face lit up in a bubbly grin when she looked at him, “It’s Rise Kujikawa!” 

“Senpai?” Korekiyo’s brow furrowed momentarily before smoothing out in understanding, “Ah, I am the player character, aren’t I?” 

“Well, you’re definitely my senpai,” she came over and perched on the bed, wrapping her arms around one of his, “I’ve had so much fun on our date! And I’m really glad it isn’t over yet!” 

Korekiyo smiled warmly, leaning his head to rest against hers. “As am I.”

“Soooo,” she giggled cutely, dragging out the word, “I think next, I might want to show you something…” She shifted away with another light smile, putting her whole body into a display of coy flirtatiousness. It would have been odd to see on Tsumugi, but she stepped so perfectly into character, that the bubbly, bold, romantic overtures seemed entirely suitable. 

“By all means, dear, that’s really quite exciting,” Korekiyo watched her in fascination, endeavoring to keep his responses contained to the topical, though this unique display of humanity was making his eyes threaten tears. 

She bounced up to stand in front of him, then selected a song to play on her phone. Her hips shifted automatically to the beat and she handed the phone to Korekiyo for safekeeping during her routine. His eyes flicked down to see the song, the title wasn’t one he recognized, but the sound was fairly generic pop. The lyrics were of little importance compared to the throbbing tone- perfect for dancing, particularly of an erotic nature, which seemed to be the idea. 

Korekiyo had been in a variety of strip clubs, he enjoyed them well enough, but there was a more interesting intimacy in an improvised display in a girl’s bedroom. This was a delight to witness. Tsumugi- or Rise- danced well, but the more sexualized moves didn’t seem to come as naturally. Perhaps they weren't as practiced, or perhaps she was caught up in her own feeling or arousal and distracted from attempting to be titillating. He’d had that problem himself on occasion when performative sexuality was preferred, but the situation was too enjoyable to focus well. In any case, that only served to make it more human, more enjoyable to him. 

His eyes followed her bouncing breasts, then, as she twirled, her bouncing buttocks, and he smiled widely as his cheeks dusted red. She turned back to face him; her shirt was the first to go, unbuttoned enough to pull over her head and leave her in a black, lacy bra with a tiny yellow flower stitched between the cups, calling to mind the general color scheme. He wondered if she had matching underwear sets for all of her cosplay. 

She leaned forward and lightly pulled his shoulder, guiding his face to just against her breasts. “This isn’t a touch-free club, Senpai!” she giggled, but danced away before he could do more than graze her side with his bandaged fingertips. 

“Ah, to be teased, how beautiful!” Korekiyo sighed happily, adjusting his pants that seemed to be growing tighter. 

“Well, I might tease a little,” she said, spinning around to drop her skirt and show off her matching black thong, “But I’m not a tease! I’ll follow through on everything,” her voice dropped slightly and she reached up to unclasp her bra, still facing away, “I’m promising.” 

Korekiyo could see only the edges of the undercurve of her breasts as they swung free. He was surprised to find how susceptible he was to well placed covering and sexual atmosphere. Nudity wasn’t all that arousing for him most of the time, but he felt such a sense of urgency about seeing her, that he reached to lightly tug her arm to see if she’d turn back around. 

She turned obligingly, blushing more as she noticed the small wet patch spreading on the front of his pants, it matched the wet gathering between her legs. “Looks like we should get down to business, huh?” her voice came out breathily. 

“If it suits you,” Korekiyo nodded, reaching to cup himself lightly through his pants. 

“Alright! You get that out,” she gestured toward him, “And I’ll get ready!” 

He wasn’t sure exactly what she had in mind, but getting to find out was part of the fun. He carefully unbuttoned his pants and withdrew his leaking cock, pushing his panties and trousers down to his midthighs. If she wanted him fully undressed, he’d have to unlace his boots, so this was likely to be sufficient, as she hadn’t specified. 

For her part, Tsumugi, as Rise, had gotten into a bedside table and gotten a wearable butterfly vibrator. It has a projection that would go inside her, big enough to fit snugly and not fall with only minor support from her thong, and then a larger silicone pad, in the shape of a butterfly, which would fit over her mons. There was another small projection that would sit between her lips against her clitoris. The entire thing was bright pink and surprisingly powerful. She deftly scooted her panties down and slipped it inside her already slick entrance, then positioned the rest, and turned it on. 

“Oh wow,” she gasped, pulling her panties back up against it, “That’s perfect.” 

Korekiyo watched, transfixed. Seeing how people preferred to touch themselves was one of his favorite activities, and knowing Tsumugi owned such a device and, with how quiet it proved to be, could have been wearing it at any point, it was overwhelming. 

“Humanity is beautiful!” he cried, wrapping his arms around himself, “You’re so beautiful!” 

She smiled fondly and knelt in front of him, “If I’m so beautiful, you’ll love to look at this!” She took his dick and pulled it against her breasts, squished slightly between them. While not a particularly intense feeling for her in its own right, the erotic sight and having her body be so clearly desirable and on display did a lot to spur her on. 

Korekiyo thrust lightly up between her breasts. He’d not done this often, the novelty was enjoyable, as was the physical sensation, but the best part was the clear, unobstructed view of her face. Her eyes stayed trained on his penis, drinking in evidence of her sex appeal as it got harder, redder, and wetter, and her own arousal colored her cheeks progressively, turning most of her face scarlet. Her mouth formed a small O shape, occasionally widening on tightening depending on the sound escaping her lips. 

He reached orgasm first, staring at her beautiful face and thrusting erratically against her skin. She followed shortly, after reaching down between her legs to rock the vibrator more intensely against her clitoris.


	6. Kiyo/Kirumi

“This is an unusual request,” Kirumi mused, sitting reclined on the lounge where Korekiyo had suggested she rest. Her cup of tea was well made, nearly as much as if she’d done it herself, and she had high hopes for the snacks he was preparing. 

“Your company is worth requesting,” Korekiyo replied mildly, “Your conversation is engaging, and your beauty is something I’m quite pleased with the chance to admire.” 

She absorbed the compliment in silence, stirring her tea. A soft smile graced her lips as he sat a platter of finger sandwiches in front of her. It was a colorful spread, displaying an array of carefully chopped vegetables between delicately sliced breads, and a small crock of dipping sauce marked the center with a beautiful and aromatic bloom. 

“Thank you,” she nodded, selecting a first sandwich to try. The flavor burst in her mouth and she grinned, a notable departure from her typical reserved manner. “That is quite excellent.” 

“You deserve nothing less,” Korekiyo beamed behind his mask, sitting down beside her with his own cup of tea. 

“Perhaps, but it’s still a delight, and, if you’ll forgive the implication, quite a surprise. I’ve rarely met someone who could offer such skillful refreshment,” she finished the sandwich quickly and selected another. 

Korekiyo chuckled, “I suppose I’m a man of many surprising talents- you should see the wonders I can do with make up- but it’s an honor to impress you.” 

She nodded, her mouth occupied with the delectable morsel. In absence of speech, her thoughts turned reflective. Korekiyo was a rather strange peer to have. He shared her own odd maturity, indeed they were quite similar in many ways. Both calm, reserved, and emphatically capable. But he was also unpredictable, and occasionally decidedly forward. She wouldn’t be surprised if this request took a turn for the unmentionable, though she’d made it clear that she wasn’t that sort of maid. 

As though reading her thoughts, Korekiyo chose then to say, “I imagine you have some idea where I might be going with this series of requests.”

“Mm, I expect so. It would behoove you to tread lightly. You’re aware of my boundaries,” she raised an eyebrow and considered him. Korekiyo didn’t seem taken aback by the warning, so it was, perhaps, expected. But he didn’t seem to be backpedalling either, so she assumed he had no unwelcome intention. 

He nodded seriously, nearly bowing in acknowledgment. “Yes, of course. I’ve no interest in asking you to compromise on anything, but we are on the same page. If you’ll allow me to make my request and explain, it will become quite clear momentarily.” 

She nodded her permission, taking another of the snacks to nibble while she listened. 

“Thank you. My request is for you to clear the next hour or so of you schedule for time with me. It is that vague intentionally, the time can be spent however you like, provided it is in my company.”

“Another very strange request, Korekiyo, but you may have it. I had nothing pressing to attend to and enjoy your company.” 

“Marvelous,” Korekiyo’s smile nearly closed his eyes and she didn’t feel she’d be able to see it better if he hadn’t been wearing a mask. He could be so expressive, particularly when happy. “Now, I’d like to ask your permission to suggest an activity that we might partake in, but I want to be very, very clear that this is not a request. That is not the dynamic under which I would like to act.” 

Her brows furrowed slightly, but she nodded again, “You may go on. I’ll treat it as a suggestion.”

“Thank you for your indulgence, my friend,” his smile turned eager, “I appreciate being able to speak as equals in status on occasion, not as though I’d be a prospective employer.” 

Her hand moved up to hide a soft chuckle, “That isn’t difficult with you. Of all our friends, I must say, you’d be the most suited to being a maid as well.” 

Korekiyo laughed happily, putting his tea on the table, and windling his arms about his waist, “Quite high praise, coming from you. I thank you.” 

“Yes, but do go on. What did you want to say?” 

“Ah, yes, thank you,” Korekiyo cleared his throat, “I would like to engage in some amorous activity. Specifically, I’d like to feed you- sensually- and, if it sounds pleasant, I’d like to bring you more direct pleasure, in whatever way you most enjoy.” 

Kirumi blushed, looking down and away for a moment. “Being able to be so polite about such things is a talent on its own,” she chuckled, “What would you feed me?” 

Korekiyo smiled, happy that the idea was appealing enough for her to ask for details. “I’ve prepared a few options. Chocolate covered strawberries are a traditional take, but I enjoy them immensely myself, and they’re a joy to prepare. I’ve also made some cream puffs, and blueberry cheesecake tarts.” 

“I don’t believe I’ve an exceptional sweet tooth, but those do sound enjoyable. If the sandwiches are anything to go by, anything you prepare will be worth eating,” Kirumi nodded, “That sounds agreeable. As for the other facet-” her blush darkened, “I won’t disrobe, but it would be acceptable for you to use your hand…” She wondered briefly if that was a reasonable answer. She had relatively little experience with such things, and most of her engagement was being guarded and insistent that she didn’t consent to being used for physical pleasure as requests were concerned. She knew enough of his history to be assured any preference wouldn’t be shocking, however. 

“Wonderful!” Korekiyo beamed again, reaching for her hand to give a gentle squeeze, “I can’t tell you how delighted I am for the opportunity. Thank you.” 

“You wish to please me…” she mused, “And yet you act as though I’ve given you a present. How strange.” 

“Permission to touch you is a present, indeed,” he countered, “Being allowed to do something that I’ve dreamed about is always cause for appreciation and gratitude.” 

She chuckled, “Do you make all girls feel as though they’re quite this precious?”

“I certainly hope so,” he rose to get the tray of sweets, “It’s always true. Humanity is beautiful and I stand in constant admiration.” 

Kirumi nodded silently, setting her now empty cup to the side and shifting position to be closer to lying down as she felt it would suit the aesthetic best as well as allowing him access. 

He returned to her side and knelt in front of the lounge, “Do these look acceptable?” 

Her eyes roamed over the tray, betraying an intense desire. The visible edge of the strawberries was deep red and succulent, the chocolate was well shaped and generous. The other sweets matched as splendid, brilliant examples as themselves. 

“I’ll assume you’re answer is a positive one,” Korekiyo chuckled, “May I?” he gestured toward her skirt. 

“Yes, please,” Kirumi took a deep breath and relaxed. 

He quickly unwound the bandages on his left hand, folding them loosely and tucking them into his jacket. He slipped the hand up her skirt before she could get a proper look at his hand, not that she’d be intrusive enough to try. He selected a strawberry with the other hand and held it to her lips. 

Kirumi parted her lips and legs at the same time, quickly making a soft sound of satisfaction at both the gentle touch and sweet taste. The chocolate shell broke easily between her teeth and the fruit proved to be just as juicy as she hoped, necessitating another bite before she’d properly swallowed. 

It wasn’t a complex bit of multitasking, but both experiences could encapture his full attention if he let them. He hummed his concentration, fixing his eyes on her beautiful face and his mind mostly between her legs. The pads of his fingers slipped over her folds once he’d situated his hand against her skin and he turned the strawberry, allowing her another bite. She was a bit wet to start with and moisture quickly pooled and gathered as he teased her clitoris. He selected a creampuff next, smiling gleefully to watch her tongue dart out of her mouth to investigate the cream. He’d whipped and sugared it himself and was proud when she gave a slight nod of approval. 

“This,” she spoke slowly, keeping her voice quite steady, “is most enjoyable.” 

“That brings me immeasurable pleasure,” he hummed a response, tilting the creampuff so that she might take a proper bite, and parting her lips to push a finger gently inside. 

Soft, warm, wet, he felt he’d never tire of touching people intimately. Bodies existed only in an understood range, but that did nothing to dull the interest of discovering each individual. If only there were enough time in a life to sample a sizable portion of the population. He sighed, smiling again as her breath hitched, it would be enough to get experiences like these, however few they may be. 

A blueberry cheesecake tart was raised to her mouth and Korekiyo gently added another finger inside her, pivoting to resume rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. She shifted her hips against him almost imperceptibly, but it was enough to encourage him to increase the pressure as she bit down on the soft, yielding treat. 

Her focus drifted, lighting in turn on sweet tastes and sweeter touches, with no regard for the order or time spent. It could have been minutes or hours, but she came back to awareness with precious few bites left and right on the brink of orgasm. If asked, Korekiyo would have been equally unable to account for the time, he’d been losing himself watching her and delighting in every expression, movement, and sound. 

“Th-thank you,” broke her lips when she suddenly clenched around his fingers, a wealth of new fluid pooling over his hand. 

“Thank you,” the correction was only in tone and he’d be satisfied if they both considered it a time for mutual gratitude.


	7. Ryoma/Kiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: this has some sad bits

“Looks like you’ve still got a ways to go,” Ryoma chuckled and reached up to adjust his hat after scoring the winning point. 

“Yes, indeed,” Korekiyo agreed, “Though, in earnest, we did both expect you to win. And what a glorious competition it was! You’re beautiful to watch.” 

Ryoma smirked, reaching to pull Korekiyo by the hand to the showers, “Time to pay up.” 

Korekiyo allowed himself to be moved with a blissful smile, “This is a good bit friendlier than “friendly wager” typically implies, don’t you think? Nothing of value is lost, we’d both be happy enough in either position…” 

Ryoma nodded, reaching to turn on the shower to allow it to warm up while they got undressed. If he wouldn’t have been happy either way, he wouldn’t have agreed to the terms, but he had expected to win and was much more pleased with the prospect of topping than he would have been with the alternative. 

Korekiyo undressed, only mildly self conscious of his scars. Ryoma seemed generally unflappable and disinclined to ask probing questions. He folded his uniform and tucked it on top of his boots, topping the stack with his hat. 

Ryoma tossed his clothes to the side with less care and stepped into the shower to start washing his hair. He moved more to one side when Korekiyo joined him, letting him under the water too. 

“So, how would you like me?” Korekiyo smiled, quickly soaping up while wetting his hair, “Everything’s up to you, of course.” He watched him carefully for a response, Ryoma was a bit hard to predict and he was very excited to see how things would go. 

Ryoma smirked, “You’re in a hurry… Get on your hands and knees.” 

Korekiyo felt his cheeks color and gave brief thought to wishing he had his mask, but obeying came naturally and fortunately allowed him to turn his face away. He faced the opposite wall of the shower, positioning most of his weight on his knees and shins, then putting his hands on the floor of the shower to steady him, and he dropped his head enough to allow his neck to relax. His wet hair fell as a curtain on either side of his face. 

He stood back, rinsing his hair and watching him. Korekiyo was both a very open, trusting person, and a very reserved one. He was anxious about showing his face- the bright lipstick had been a bit of a surprise- but not at all about being fucked. Ryoma wondered what that must be like. When people were so comfortable with sex, sometimes he thought maybe they didn’t know how bad things could feel… But from what Korekiyo shared, even readily, that wasn’t the case, and there were enough scars on his skin to account for all of his stories, and then some. 

He reached out of the shower for a condom and lube from his bag, “Ready?” He waited for an affirmative nod, then spread some lube on his fingers and reached to push them against Korekiyo. He spread the lube liberally on the ring of muscle, then prodded inside. He got more several times, wanting to be careful not to hurt him. He reached down and gave his semi-hard dick a few pumps to get it fully stiff, then rolled the condom down on it. 

Korekiyo waited patiently, flexing his hands against the tile and listening to the differences in the water falling as Ryoma moved behind him. The preparation was pleasurable and he shifted slightly against his hand, then waited in ecstatic anticipation. 

Ryoma put his hands on Korekiyo’s hips and guided him back against him, “I’m gonna go straight in,” he warned, “Take a deep breath.” 

Korekiyo’s cock gave a twitch at the phrasing and he swallowed shakily, obeying as quickly as possible, taking a deep, slow breath. Ryoma pushed forcefully inside him, filling him just as the air filled his lungs. He gave a soft shudder and whine, switching quickly to biting his lip when Ryoma started thrusting. 

“That’s it, just relax. This might take me a while,” he patted Korekiyo’s hip and set to starting a slow building rhythm. 

Korekiyo wondered if Ryoma was being deliberately arousing or if he just naturally came up with the perfect things to say. He kept his lip between his teeth, grinding down on it slightly, trying to keep the sound muffled. He felt the tone didn’t really call for his intrusion, but it was difficult to keep quiet at such a beautiful experience. To be so controlled, decentered... it was extremely appealing. 

Ryoma closed his eyes and immediately felt foolish for doing so. His girlfriend’s face floated there behind his eyelids, just as it always did. She’d be fine with him doing this, she probably wouldn’t have cared when she was alive either, but it was difficult to miss her, especially in conjunction with something so intense. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away and gripped Korekiyo’s hips more tightly so he could speed up. 

Korekiyo sensed that he wasn’t really being reacted to and didn’t respond, merely shifting his weight more to the side and covering his mouth with his free hand. 

He rocked back on his feet and pushed in harder and faster, pursuing peace with intensity. If he could just feel enough, there’d be no space left for other thoughts or missing anyone. He watched Korekiyo carefully, making sure he didn’t have any objection and kept going. 

Korekiyo reached orgasm first, spraying his cum conveniently nearly exactly on the drain. Ryoma slowed but didn’t stop, and when he didn’t ask to switch to something else, he picked up the pace again. Tears swam in Korekiyo’s eyes, the overstimulation being a bit painful, but he kept himself relaxed and still, sinking down into the too intense pleasure. 

After several minutes of steady pounding and fighting with his mind to stay present, Ryoma filled the condom and pulled back, slightly out of breath. 

“Thanks, Kiyo,” Ryoma nodded, pulling him up to give a loose, friendly hug, “That was nice.” 

Korekiyo relaxed against him, tucking his face against his shoulder, “You’re beautiful.”


	8. Shuichi/Korekiyo

“An interesting way to manage anxiety, Shuichi, I am, however, happy to indulge you,” Korekiyo smiled behind his mask, stretching the skin safe tape over Shuichi’s mouth. 

Shuichi managed only a slight nod as being unable to speak or move was most of the point of the scene. He couldn’t possible do anything wrong if he couldn’t do anything. 

“I’m going to check the restraints, then we’ll begin,” Korekiyo told him, leaning down to inspect the cuffs. Miu had built the system for them, at his request, a padded slab with metal cuffs of varying sizes bolted to it. It held each limb immobile, elbows and knees akimbo, with points of restraints around each joint. There was an attached belt that when around the person’s waist, and a collar for their neck. The spacing was adjustable, but it required disassembling the unit, so the scene needed to be planned well in advance. Each cuff was closed securely and there was no sign of any being too tight. 

Shuichi was wearing a specially designed body suit with many snaps so that any part of his body could be accessed, should Korekiyo choose to, but none of it was unnecessarily exposed. The suit was black and had a loose, high collar. 

“I’m starting stimulation now,” Korekiyo intoned, selecting a portable fucking machine Miu had provided and placing it between Shuichi’s legs. He picked a medium size dildo and screwed it in, then unsnapped the bodysuit at the crotch just enough to allow for penetration. 

He picked up a bottle of lubricant, “This is warming, by the way, I favor it,” and spread some on his fingers, having removed the bandages in preparation for the scene, “Deep breath now.” 

Shuichi couldn’t tilt his head forward to see what Korekiyo was doing, but he’d heard something move and knew they were to do something penetrative. He might have expected to be worried about not knowing more, but he found his limited ability to respond was very calming. He simply obeyed, filling his lungs with air and relaxing into that sensation. 

Korekiyo rubbed some of the lubricant over his hole then pushed his fingers inside, sliding them steadily back and forth, and adding more from the bottle as was necessary. Shuichi whined slightly behind the tape, not audible to anyone but himself. His cock was rapidly stiffening in response and it strained slightly against the stretchy fabric over it. 

Once he was sufficiently prepared, Korekiyo removed his hand and pushed the dildo against him, inserting just the tip, then turned on the machine. The toy thrust briskly inside and withdrew just as quickly, only to push forward again. The default pace was quite fast and Shuichi’s breath caught in his throat. He wondered how long he could handle that feeling, then realized that it didn’t matter. It would happen until Kiyo turned it off. That realization was freeing and extremely appealing. He could safe signal out of the situation, of course, but he wanted to only use that in an emergency. 

Korekiyo smiled, watching the expressions play across what he could see of Shuichi’s face. He grabbed a small suction device with different sized cups and slicked the inside of each with lube, then placed the largest over the head of Shuichi’s penis and flipped the switch so that pulsating suction was applied. He unsnapped the body suit at the chest, just enough to slide the smaller cups inside to fit over Shuichi’s nipples. 

With each of his more sensitive areas being sucked on and the fucking machine pounding in and out, Shuichi couldn’t seem to form a coherent thought. He was aware of Kiyo walking around him, stroking his hair, and watching him, but all he could process was how immeasurably, amazingly, unbelievably good he felt. It was too good. 

He clenched around the dildo, reaching orgasm for the first time with a muffled moan, his cum filling the cup and leaking down around it. 

“Ah, wonderful,” Korekiyo smiled and petted his hair, “That’s one. I’m not sure how far we’ll go, but not to worry, I’ve got everything under control, you’re doing just as you should.” 

Tears started to Shuichi’s eyes and he looked up at him. It felt too relevant, too impactful, almost wrong to be told he was doing good while doing something like this, but he couldn’t focus on the idea for long before the pressure started building again. It was much too much and would go on indefinitely…

The idea itself spurred on another orgasm and Korekiyo reacted the same way, chuckling lightly in fondness at how Shuichi’s hips bucked the slightest bit against the belt that held them. “That’s right, very good. Very good, just what I want. You’re doing perfectly.” 

This pattern repeated all night, orgasm followed by praise and validation, until Shuichi wasn’t even sure what words meant anymore.


	9. Kiibo/Korekiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiiruma is assumed here.

“Kiyo, I wondered if I could ask a favor?” Kiibo began hesitantly, approaching his friend at breakfast. 

“Of course,” Korekiyo agreed, looking up from his rice, “I’ll likely say “yes,” as well, but you may ask for anything at all.” 

“Alright. I do not know how to phrase this delicately, so I’m going to use the script Miu did when proposing the idea,” Kiibo sat down across from him. 

Korekiyo nodded, waiting with scarcely concealed amusement. Kiibo repeating anything Miu may have said sounded absolutely hilarious in its aesthetic mismatch. 

“Will you please put your dick in my new pussy?” Kiibo blushed but proceeded, matching her intonation perfectly, though he added the “please” for politeness’ sake. “Miu just installed the option and said you’d be a good person to ask to try it with me since she can’t enjoy it as much.” 

Korekiyo put a hand over his mask, stifling a laugh and nodded quickly, lest Kiibo get anxious waiting for his response. “Of- of course! It would be an honor!” 

Kiibo relaxed, smiling, “Good! Tonight, then. Don’t worry about preparation, I am impervious to human diseases and it is self lubricating.” 

“Ah- indeed,” Korekiyo took a few seconds to collect his thoughts, he wondered if Miu hadn’t altered something about Kiibo’s social inhibitions as well as doing the physical addition, but this could also be explained by him simply lacking his own script for the situation. “I’ll come to your room after dinner?” 

“Good,” Kiibo nodded, then rose from his seat to head to class, he might be early, but there was no reason to linger now that his business was taken care of. 

Korekiyo’s thoughts drifted to the scheduled interlude often throughout the day, and at the appointed time, he found himself arriving promptly, happily anticipating the activities to come. 

Kiibo opened the door when he heard Korekiyo approach, “Come in!” he stepped back, revealing a neat room with an assortment of lit candles surrounding the bed. In response to Korekiyo’s questioning gaze, he explained, “These are understood to be romantic and I thought it would be more enjoyable that way. I cannot involve them with Miu without them taking a lot of her focus.” 

Miu’s multiple statements on kinky wax play floated through his head and Korekiyo nodded his understanding. “I think it’s a beautiful aesthetic. So, how do you want to do this? Everything can be up to you, I’m here to please.” 

Kiibo blinked, “Oh- do you not want to-?” He didn’t think he could have pressured him into anything without realizing, but he wasn’t sure. 

“I want to very much,” he corrected, “I merely meant to indicate, hmm,” he paused, thinking over his desires, “I merely meant to indicate my submission and desire for such, not lack of interest. I suppose I shouldn’t have sprung that on you with no warning. My apologies.” 

“Oh, that is alright. Miu has taught me about BDSM. I know about submission. If that’s how you want to be treated, I am comfortable being dominant,” Kiibo assured him. 

“Wonderful,” Korekiyo smiled happily, “So, how would you like this to go?” 

Kiibo processed for a moment, then laid back on the bed, spreading his legs and moving the metal plate that covered his new vulva. “I want you to lay here on me, put it inside, and touch this button,” he indicated a small blue button just above the opening.

Korekiyo smiled, crossing the room to join him on the bed, “Very pragmatic. Just as expected. That’s a clitoris of sorts then?” 

“Yes! Miu worked very hard on it,” Kiibo nodded, feeling rather proud of his set up. 

Korekiyo unbuttoned his pants, moving them enough to pull out his dick. He fondled it, squeezing lightly until it stiffened under his touch. 

Kiibo frowned, “Miu is always wet by the time we get here… Do you not find me attractive?” 

He shook his head, “I do, I just tend to need a bit more to get aroused, usually some touching or more detailed discussion. This works though, unless it’s a problem for you?” 

“No! I was just confused. I’ve only been with Miu… She’s unusual about things, isn’t she?” Kiibo opened his arms, allowing Korekiyo to settle down into them. 

“Yes. But I am as well. I think you’ll find most people to be unique in a few ways about such things,” Korekiyo lined up his cock to his vagina, reflecting briefly on the oddity of having an only related conversation while getting ready to do something so intimate. He enjoyed the nonchalance, but it was times like these where Kiibo’s limited social skills became obvious.

“That makes sense. I need more experience to really know how this works,’ Kiibo nodded, releasing a small amount of fluid while Korekiyo pushed inside, “So far, experimenting with it has been very successful, but also embarrassing. Is it embarrassing for you?” 

Korekiyo pumped his hips lightly, thrusting inside, “Embarrassing? Not really. I’m not really appropriately acculturated to feel such things very strongly. That is a normal experience though.” 

Kiibo found the pleasure distracting, just as he typically did with Miu, and dismissed the conversation in favor of squeezing Korekiyo lightly to him and pressing his face into his neck. 

Still thrusting, he brought one hand down and touched Kiibo’s clitoris lightly, tapping and rubbing to see what garnered the most favorable reaction. The vagina Miu had fashioned was a telescoping tube that twisted tighter or looser depending on some unknown variable and secreted some kind of thick lubricant. It was warm, wet, and tight, thus quite pleasurable, but the walls were still relatively hard, there was little pliance, and Korekiyo found he needed to time his thrusts properly to avoid uncomfortable friction. 

Kiibo lost himself in the feelings, mumbling the sort of contentless encouragements that Miu did in the same situation. “Oh yeah, right there, like that, that’s good, yes, oh god.” His vocalization wasn’t entirely organic seeming, but Korekiyo found the sequence quite adorable. 

“When you want us to orgasm,” Kiibo interrupted himself, “Hold the button down. Miu likes it best at the same time.” 

Korekiyo grinned and nodded, speeding up his thrusts, “Perfect. This is most excellent, Miu is very talented, and you are very cute.” 

Kiibo blushed, stifling a small squeak at the unexpected compliment, “Thank you!” 

When he was reaching climax, Korekiyo put a finger over Kiibo’s clitoris and held down, rocking into him. Kiibo clenched tight around him, closing his eyes and shuddering. Miu had designed his orgasm to supersede most other functions and it was always fascinating to find himself so taken over by pleasure. 

Korekiyo relaxed on top of him, panting slightly. “Humanity is beautiful,” he sighed, “Especially its creations. Thank you, Kiibo. That was amazing.” 

Kiibo hugged him lightly, “Thank you for doing that with me.”


End file.
